Remise à zéro
by Miss Lunettes
Summary: qu'importe votre choix, la remise à zéro effacer recommencera qu'importe comment finira cette journée , génocide , Pacifique ou neutre , il s'agit que de 3 faux choix, Sans le sait, car demain tu vas encore recommencer ...mais que se passe-t-il maintenant qu'il y a un deux être humain , une possible quatrième route... ou peut-être , la fin des remise à zéro ?
1. Prologue

**_Remise à zéro prologue_**

* * *

son seul désir... son seul et unique désir... serait de rester, vivre éternellement ici pout profiter du soleil, de sa douche chaleur qui lui réchauffer les os, de sa lumière certes un peu aveuglante qui traverser les orbites mais qui semblait si vive, si vivante, si réconfortante, si apaisante, si parfait,

oh mon dieu c'est comme si sa dépression était en train de fondre

\- hey Sans qu'est-ce que c'est cette boule géante?

le plus petit squelette lui répondit en élargissant encore plus en sourire, si c'était possible

\- On appelle ça « le soleil » mon ami

et la cerise sur le gâteau et et aussi le bonheur de son frère, comment ne pouvait-il pas être heureux là maintenant

C'EST LE SOLEIL! WOW! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je rencontre enfin le SOLEIL !

_**Enfin... enfin... Enfin **_

et voilà, en une fraction de seconde son bonheur c'était comme cassée en milliers de morceaux qui semblait lui la serrer la l'âme

«c'est juste la millième fois que tu le rencontre »

\- je pourrais rester là et regarder ça pendant des heures

\- oui c'est magnifique n'est-ce pas? Mais nous ferons mieux de penser ce qui va suivre ensuite

«...»

chaque mot, chaque phrase, chaque fois répéter à l'identique, chaque fois ça lui rappelle la triste réalité, chaque fin n'est qu'un mensonge, et que à chaque fois il y aura une remise à zéro

\- ho c'est vrai... tout le monde c'est le début d'un futur radieux une ère de paix entre les humains et les montres

«qui n'aura jamais lieu»

à chaque fois il garde le même humour corrosif juste pour garder un semblant de joie dans sa tête

\- Frisk...j'ai quelque chose à te demander tu voudras bien être notre ambassadeur?

***tu lui dit oui ***

\- oui Frisk sera le meilleur ambassadeur! Et moi LE GRAND PAPYRUSE VA ETRE LA MASCOTTE! JE VAIS FAIRE UNE Première bonne impression

papyrus descend de la montagne excité de faire cette première bonne impression

« il pourra courir autant qu'il voudra il pourra jamais dépasser la remise à zéro»

-bon il faut que quelqu'un soit la pour l'empêché qu'il ait des ennuis à plus les gars

« en priant que la prochaine fois ça ne sera pas un génocide »

-Sans ! arrête de me suivre tu vas faire peur aux humains !

\- mais non mon frère après tout je suis qu'un os

\- SANS!

Sans et juste derrière papyrus, il ne se fatigue et pas trop à courir vite juste utiliser son platement pour faire comme si rien ne servait de s'épuiser uniquement dans quelques minutes il serait de nouveau à snowdin

-WOW j'ai jamais vu autant d'arbres !

Quoi ?!

Sans s'arrête brusquement

papyrus a réussi à pénétrer dans la forêt, jamais au grand JAMAIS, il n'avait réussi, l'âme du petit squelette se retourne, était-il en train de rêver ou quelque chose d'inédit se passer ! ça l'a tellement perturbé qu'il avait oublié de flotter et s'écraser contre le sol, avant de se remettre aussitôt sur ses pieds, un mélange de panique et d'excitation l'étrangle

que se passe-t-il pourquoi pourquoi ça

comme animé de sa propre volonté ses jambes commence à marcher plus à courir pour lui, ne voulant pas perdre leur seul point de repère papyrus lorsqu'il semblait être enfin ...

la possibilité qu'il y ait un demain

...

**\- Remise à zéro valider -**

Sans se réveille brutalement à son poste de Sowdin

* * *

j'avais envie de me remettre à mon histoire après 3 ans j'ai donc décidé de relire tous les chapitres pour me rappeler où j'en étais, et là j'ai vu que mon chapitre d'introduction était vraiment pourri ça va prendre quelques temps mais je vais faire ça jusqu'à revenir où j'en étais, sur ce je vous laisse jusqu'au prochain chapitre


	2. Chapter 1

_**Remise à zéro chapitre 1**_

_**ça ne vous ai jamais arrivé de regarder un vieux dessin ou une vieille histoire que vous avez écrit ? et bah je viens de voir que mes vieux dessins et mes histoires c'était vraiment de la merde, alors que c'était i ans ! alors ça va me prendre du temps mais je fais une bonne correction ! sur ce je vous laisse et bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

il se tenait la assis sur ce siège, à son poste habituel, comme toujours, il savait qu'il devait être, il savait que c'était comme d'habitude, il savait que ça, recommencer encore et encore, et pourtant il avait eu espoir, il croyait ne serait que l'espace d'une seconde...

non ! il aurait dû savoir ! que ça allait encore recommencer ! une seconde fois une nouvelle fois !

il aurait dû savoir, que dès l'instant qu'il aurait eu un espoir, il se serait automatiquement relevé brusquement à son poste à sowdin.

avec une pluie de désolation sur son âme

-...

\- ...

petit à petit, il relâche la pression (qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte exercée) sur tous ses os, c'est orbite toujours sombre il finit malgré tout par sourire garder le même visage habituel il devait se tenir prêt

il savait malgré tout , qu'il lui restait du temps avant que l'humain arrive à snowdin

-...

mais il savait aussi, que plus vite serait-il préparer, plus vite pourrait-il se contenir en cas de route génocide

par pitié gamin fais-nous encore une route Pacifique je suis vraiment pas d'humeur

à bien y penser c'est peut-être trop lui demander

ça doit faire quoi au moins 50 fois qui n'a pas eu de route génocide, et c'était la troisième fois de suite qu'il y avait une fin Pacifique, alors rien ne pouvait empêcher que d'un seul coup le gamin se remette à péter un plomb

* sans revoir, l'image de l'enfant avec un sourire sans émotion *

* tremble d'horreur *

non il doit se tenir prêt l'enfant va arriver dans une heure grand maximum !

si il s'agit bien d'un l'enfant

pendant très longtemps il s'était interdit de appeler ça un enfant

le squelette ne savait pas combien il avait eu de remise à zéro mais une chose il se rappelle et bien c'était la toute première qui tu es arrivé

tout avait commencé comme une simple journée, juste une journée comme les autres, juste à rester là à attendre, jusqu'à sa pause pour déjeuner, juste manger avec papyrus, puis après aller à son deuxième boulot et faire des pauses, juste comme d'habitude quoi.

le seul truc c'était, juste un mouvement, qui venait de la porte près des ruines

la seule chose juste, qu'il ait trouvé à faire c'était de rester là, jusqu'à que l'humain arrive au niveau du pont, et comme d'habitude la seule chose qui l'ai trouvé juste à faire c'était blaguer.

oui c'était le meilleur moyen pour lui de gérer son stress

mais dès l'instant que l'enfant avec laquelle il avait tendu la main, où son regard croise le sien, son âme lui hurler de fuir loin très loin

il avait aussitôt arrêté de rire

et quand papyrus était arrivé il n'avait même pas essayé de cacher l'enfant, même pas essayé de le protéger, comme il avait promis à Toriel (à ce moment-là il savait pas qu'il était toriel) quand ils avaient tué le premier monstre devant lui il avait cru il avait halluciné

comment ceci a pu arriver, comment un enfant pouvait faire ça !

ce fut le tour de papyrus

...

ce gamin venez de tuer son frère, ça seul et unique famille, la seule et unique personne qui pourrait faire sentir bien

il n'avait plus envie de vivre c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il n'avait pas continuer à suivre cette enfant.

quand il a peur repris conscience l'enfant est déjà quasiment massacrer tout le monde et se diriger dangereusement proche du palais c'est là qui a décidé

pour la première fois de sa vie, il serait volontairement productif, il est tu devrais utiliser toute sa magie, toute sa puissance pour une chose

lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure

...

il avait réussi à le tuer du premier coup

la Savoureuse vengeance ce n'avait duré que 1 secondes, avant d'être remplacé par la sensation de vide et de pertes

tout le monde était presque mort un enfant gisait là à côté de lui il avait tout perdu

il est épuisé je voulais juste fermer les yeux et dormir un peu après ce cauchemar

et puis c'est ce qu'il avait cru quand il s'était levé brusquement , jusqu'à que ça recommence la mort, papyrus tué, le couloir du jugement, tué l'enfant, qui semblait devenir plus en plus résistant

et ça recommence et encore et encore

jusqu'à que l'humain le tu lui

...

et puis c'est encore relever encore une fois

un cauchemar vivant

jusqu'à que tout le monde soit épargnée

et la barrière brisée

il croyait que c'était la fin et puis se relever brusquement

encore et encore juste encore et encore

jusqu'à qu'il ait abandonné l'idée, qu'il puisse avoir un lendemain matin, il n'y aurait rien de plus que une journée qui recommence as l'infini, avec trois choix possibles

génocide, neutre, Pacifique

... il faut que j'arrête de me creuser le crâne sinon je vais vraiment finir par me briser un os...

le pire c'est qu'il pouvait même pas se suicider... car de la seconde où il serait enfin mort... il se réveillerai brusquement

le gamin devrait pas tarder

les portes des ruines s'ouvre enfin

il aperçoit la silhouette de l'enfant

...

et il deuxième celui d'une adulte


	3. Chapter 2

**Remise à Zéro chapitre 2**

* * *

papyrus a toujours été le champion toute catégorie, quand il s'agissait de faire tomber la mâchoire jusqu'au sol, mais actuellement son grand frère, était presque en train de battre son record personnel

dans d'autres circonstances sans aurait bien rire de voir sa propre face

\- ...

mais là il était juste choqué et ne semblait pas du tout réagi, c'est comme si la découverte d'un deuxième humain, l'avait en quelque sorte appuyer un bouton à l'intérieur dans son crâne il avait totalement figé sur place il ne pensais juste à rien

jusqu'à qu'une mouche finit par rentrer dans son orbite gauche, le réveil, enfin c'est plutôt la claque qui à suivi, pour faire chasser l'insecte perturbateur

et le pire c'est qu'il sait même pas rendu compte qu'il avait levé la main, comme un robot

pour une seconde fois, il aurait bien rigolé de la scène, s'il n'était pas dans la panique totale

...

depuis combien de temps, avait-il pas réagi d'une manière aussi décontenancé ?

pas le temps, il faut que je me place sinon je peux pas faire de vieux os !

le squelette finit par enfin fermer sa mâchoire ( oui il avait gardé ouverte) et se téléporte sur une branche d'un arbre

juste à sa place où il devait être à chaque fois , il se permit néanmoins d'observer le second humain

une chose est sûre c'était bien une femme adulte

car évidemment elle était plus grande que l'enfant, mais il avait aussi appris par un bouquin dans la Bibliothèque royale que les femmes humaines posséder comme pour la grande majorité des femmes monstre deux petites bosses au niveau la poitrine

elle avait aussi les cheveux longs, encore un truc typiquement de femme humaines, même si c'était pas impossible que les garçons as aussi ont des cheveux longs ou un peu de poitrine

tant qu'à parler de ses cheveux, ils était roux, il se rappelle avoir aussi appris que cette couleur était extrêmement rare pour les humains, es que même à l'époque c'était un signe de sorcellerie , ha les humains sont vraiment bizarres apporté autant jugement sur l'apparence d'une personne

elle avait une frange droite qui cacher les sourcils, ses yeux sont marron (basique) ; et il y avait plein de petites taches au niveau de ses joues. ( je crois que les humains appelle ça des taches de rousseur) elle portait une chemise à carreaux rouge et noir, les manches arrêtés au niveau des coudes et un simple jean slim avec des gros chaussures à basket, un peu comme celle qu'il avait dans sa chambre

Ouais, mais à part les cheveux roux, elle semblait être une humaine dans la moyenne, rien de bien exceptionnel , si on oublié bien évidemment qu'elle n'est pas censé est la compagne et l'enfant ici

une fois que la porte fut fermée, la rouquine en question, se précipite dessus pour essayer de la réouvrir

\- Arg c'est pas vrai j'arrive pas ouvrir les portes ! c'est mort on peut plus retourner voir toriel.

***tu commence à renifler***

\- NON ! Non ! c'est sans doute temporaire ! Si ça se trouve on pourra revenir la voir tu tard, es puis faut voir le bon côté des choses, ont verra plus c'est Fleur chelou mutante

*** arrête de renfler ***

\- puis n'oublie pas qu'on lui a promis de ne pas abandonner...alors faut pas craquer allons jusqu'au bout d'accord ?

elle avait dit ça avec un sourire réconfortant et rassurant l'enfant arrête de renifler hoche la tête en accord avec elle, il se décide à continuer leur chemin

\- fascinant, il neige pourtant il ne fait pas froid , tu crois que c'est comme le F-AAAA !

*** NICY DREW PV -1 ***

***tu lui dis quel a trébuchet sur une branche ***

-merci Frisk mais je crois que j'avais remarqué

répondit avec sarcasme Larousse après être se relever et enlever un peu neige dans ses vêtements

**! CRAQUE !**

*** vous avez fait à peine quelques pas que la branche a craquer ***

\- ... Heu elle n'est pas genre censé se briser quand j'ai marché je dessus ?

la jeune adulte se rapproche un peu, de la branche en question et l'observe s'attendant peut-être à une réaction

...

... mais rien se passe

ils décide d'oublier ce petite accident et repart et ils arrivent devant des grands barreau en bois

\- mais c'est quoi encore ça ?

*** tu entends des bruits de pas dans la neige ***

\- humains...ne sais-tu pas...comment accueillir un nouvel ami...tourne toi et serre-moi la pince

*** tu décides de faire comme il a dit,tu te retournes et lui serre la main avant d'entendre un bruit de pet***

( a peine a-t-il dit cette phrase que je me suis retourné surprise quand j'ai vu ce squelette ? )

\- hé he he le vieux coussin péteur dans la main c'est toujours aussi marrant

/ Ha on dirait que papyrus a un deuxième concurrent en terme de mâchoire qui se décroche/

/ je vais finir par faire un concours tous les trois qui sait peut-être que ça va finir en apothé"os"e /

\- enfin bon vous êtres des humains pas vrai ? C'est hilarant , je suis Sans ….. Sans le Squelette

-...

comme pour notre squelette préféré, notre rouquine était un peu bloqué, le concerne ne rétorquer pas là-dessus, il voulait pas être trop être méchant pour la première rencontre

\- je vois , en vérité je suis supposée être en tour de garde la mais...vous savait j'ai pas grand chose à faire de capture qui que ce soit

A c'est monts humaine reprenne enfin constance, elle papillonne des yeux avant de souffler avec un sourire comme libérée délivrée ( j'étais obligé) d'un grand poids

\- Ouf tu n'as pas idée à quel point on te remercie , je te présente Frisk drew , et moi ça grand sœur Nicy drew

\- hey hey, de rien par contre mon frère Papyrus c'est un fanatique de la chasse aux humains , hey à vrai dire je crois que c'est lui la bas et j'ai une idée passer par ce portail , ouais mon frangin à fait les bras beaucoup trop espacées pour qui qu'on soit bloqué

*** vous marchez vite à travers le portail ***

\- vite ! Toi petit cache-toi derrière cette lampe bien pratique ! Et toi la rouquine cache-toi a mon poste

les deux humains écoute Sans et à la dixième de seconde où ils se sont cacher un autre Squelette arrive

\- Salut bro'

\- TU sais ce qu'il va PAS frère!ça va faire 8 jours que tu na pas recalibrer tes PUZZLES ! ! ! TU passes ton temps à traîner dehors de ta station QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !?

\- Je regarde cette lampe c'est vraiment cool , tu l'as regardé ?

\- NON! JE n'ai PAS le temps POUR ça si y avait un HUMAIN qui passait par ici , JE veux être prêt ! JE doit être CELUI!JE dois être le seul ! JE veux capturer un humain ensuite MOI LE GRAND PAPYRUS va obtenir toutes les choses QUE j'ai mérité : RESPECT...RECONNAISSANCE ,JE VAIS FINALEMENT être capable de rejoindre LA GARED ROYAL ! les gens aussi me demandez d'être LEURS AMIS , JE VAIS BAIGNER DANS UNE DOUCHE DE BAISER TOUS LES MATINS

\- hum...peut-être cette lamp va t'aider

\- SANS tu m'aides PAS ! Espèce de GROSSE FEIGNASSE AMBULANTE ! Tout ce tu fais c'est de t'asseoir et de faire le chewing-gum mou ! Tu deviens de plus en plus fainéant CHANQUE JOUR !

\- Hey calmos j'ai fait une tonne de travail aujourd'hui une squel-tonne

*** toi et ta sœur ne savais pas si vous devez rire ou pleurer ***

\- SANS !

\- aller tu et en train de sourire

\- JE suis en train de SOURIRE je déteste ça ! Agr POURQUOI quelqu'un d'aussi génial que MOI!doit faire TELLEMENT de choses pour avoir un peu de RECONNAISSANCE !

\- Wow on dirait vraiment que tu es en train de te travailler jusqu'à L'OS

\- UGH JE vais m'occuper de MES PUZZLES , et pour ton TRAVAIL mais son en un peu plus du TIENS avec la moelle NEY HE HE HE HE !

Papyrus et en train de partir

-HER !

cette fois il est vraiment parti

\- c'est bon , vous pouvez sortir !

\- AIE ! ( -1 PV )

le poste en bois à légèrement trembler sous le choc

\- c'est PAS vrais , j'arrête pas de me faire mal !

Les deux humains sorte de leur leur cachette, songeuse la roue qui tourne son regard vers sans

\- au faite comment ça a pu marcher ? C'est vrai que de ton point de vue on ne voit pas Frisk mais celui de ton frère...

\- bah à ton avis pourquoi j'ai autant mentionner la lampe ?

Nicy le regarde quelque secondes avant de haussé du sourcils (toujours caché par sa frange ) et de sourire en coin

\- humpf manipulation de frère ?

\- Hé hee hee manipulation de frère , vous devrez peut-être partir , il risque de revenir et si c'est le cas...vous risquez de devoir encore subir mais hilarante blague !

\- Ouaip's

Nicy finir pas prendre la mains de frisk et commencent à s'en n'allez mais...

\- attendez une seconde !

\- …...?

\- je déteste vous embêter mais je pourrais vous demander une faveur ? Je suis en train de me demander , mon frère est un peu triste ces derniers temps , il n'a jamais vu d'humains avant, alors en voir deux, ça lui remonterait certainement le moral ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas quelqu'un de dangereux même s'il essaie de l'être

\- après tout pourquoi pas ? Frisk ! tu es d'accord ?

*** tu acceptes aussi ***

\- milles merci à vous deux , je serai plus loin là-bas

Sans s'éloigne du sens opposé au humains

une fois que notre squelette favori, était sûr d'être loin de la portée des deux êtres humains, il se téléporte juste à côté des arbres les plus proche d'eux, pour les observer en ce posant la question

comment cette journée va telles se terminer avec, un humain en plus ?

/ Je vendrais un os , pour avoir plu voir la tête de Tori avec deux spécimens comme ça /

* * *

_**bon nous y voilà je crois que vous avez un peu compris que notre première aventure va effectivement ressembler au gameplay de Undertale ( désolé si la traduction n'est pas 100 % fiable ) rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas faire que de la traductions, je vais rajouter des histoires différentes et des personnages aussi, mais je préciserai avant la lecture des chapitre en question, sur-ce je vous laisse au prochain chapitre**_

_**P.S : Nicy se prononce avec deux i**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Remise à Zéro chapitre 4**_

_**avant c'était deux chapitres j'ai fini par les assembler ensemble, car séparément il faisait un peu court sur ce je vous laisse et bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

\- pouf je ne pensais pas que ça prendrai autant de temps , merci quand-même tu m'a bien aidée

\- je t'ai juste dit ce qu'il est mais j'appelle ça pas vraiment aider

\- oui mais je tenais vraiment à lui faire la surprise et tu imagines si il avait eu des allergies ou...

Nicy n'écouta plus la suite de la phrase plongée dans ses pensée .

( Toriel elle est gentille , elle voulait faire une tarte au butter-scotch et à la cannelle juste pour faire plaisir à Frisk et ce malgré qu'il a appelé presque toutes les deux secondes... il a même appeler maman , je le comprends , c'est vrai qu'elle est exactement comme les mamans qu'on voit dans des films à la Disney, calme, gentille, douce )

elle aurait tellement voulu avoir une mère comme Toriel

à cette pensée elle sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement comme s'il une main venez lui broyer l'âme et la punir d'avoir eu ce genre de pensées

(….!)

non, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule mère, même si celle-ci ne l'a jamais prise par la main comme tu aurais elle l'avait fait à Frisk, même si celle-ci ne l'avais jamais rassurer, même si c'est si c'est jamais montré surprotectrice avec elle, même si celle-ci ne lui avait jamais donné un si beau sourire que toriel, même si celle-ci ne semblait jamais autant comblé de joie quand elle appeler maman

une image floue apparaît dans l'esprit de la rousse une image et sur ton visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu où repenser depuis tant d'années

selle de sa propre mère, qui la regardait avec un mélange de terreur et de dégoût ,tout c'est pécher semble ramper sur son dos ,la fausse couche c'était sa faute après tout

\- Aïe ***\- 1 PV je suis rentré dans Toriel *** désolé je vous ai pas fait mal ? ( vaut mieux que j'évite de penser à ce genre de chose quand je marche avec quelqu'un )

non ce n'est rien comme tu as pu le voir j'ai le dos dur

\- ok

\- je vais appeler Frisk pour le prévenir qu'on arrive

à peine elle avait sorti son téléphone que Frisk sors de derrière l'arbre juste à quelques mètre d'elle

( là elle ne peut pas dire qu'il n'est pas dépendant )

\- mais comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici mon enfant ?! Tu es blessé ? Ne t'en fais pas je vais te soigner , c'est ma faute on n'aurait jamais dû te laisser aussi longtemps tout seul , c'était stupide de ma part d'essayer de te surprendre...oops je suppose que je peux pas cacher ça plus longtemps aller on y va

Nicy fait un petit sourire attendri en se disant que c'était effectivement le comportement d'une mère poule

( son âme lui fait mal pendant quelques secondes )

00100000 01101010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01100001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110101 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110110 01110010 01100001 01101001 01100101 00100000 01101101 11101000 01110010 01100101

le duo suivi Toriel devant une jolie petite maison, la femme chèvre dégager une odeur alléchante .

\- tu l'as senti n'est-ce pas mon enfant?surprise ! Nicy et moi nous avons fait une tarte au burger scotch et à la cannelle !

\- …...*** tu lance un regard à Nicy tout en sachant qu'elle n'aime pas cuisiner***

\- …...hum*** Toriel te regarde comme si elle avait compris que tu ne la croyez pas ***

\- non rassure-toi , j'ai juste dit à Toriel que tu n'étais pas allergique au Burger scotch.

*** tu es rassuré ***

\- Ha ok , je voulais fêter dignement votre arrive je veux que vous passez un bon moment ici , alors je vais me retenir de manger de la tarte à l'escargot

\- n'en fait pas trop , tu vas nous faire regretter de partir d'ici ( quand j'ai dit cette phrase Toriel nous a regardé d'un œil inquiet )

*** savoir que tu as échappé à la tarte d'escargots te remplit de détermination ***

\- et c'est pas tout , j'ai une autre surprise et pour tout les deux cette fois

Toriel à emmener l'enfant et la rouquine dans un couloir avec 3 portes .

\- voilà vous avez chacun votre propre chambre , la tienne mon enfant et juste là, pour toi ma fille c'est la dernière elle n'est pas encore aménagé je m'en occuperai plus tard

*** Toriel te caresse la tête d'une manière maternelle * **

(merde, ça va mal finir)

la jeune adulte commençait sérieusement à être inquiète

toriel commencer déjà être beaucoup trop attachée à Frisk , s'il ne se dépêcher pas très vite de partir, ça pourrait faire des dégâts aussi bien son petit frère que la femme chèvre

\- mais nous n'avons pas l'intention de res-

\- hé il n'y a pas comme quelque chose qui sent le brûlé...ho non il faut que je m'en aille faites comme chez vous !

Toriel partie vite en laissant l'enfant et la rouquine se regarder avec appréhension

\- Frisk je crois qu'on ne peut pas se mentir , Toriel ne veux pas qu'on s'en aille ( soupire ) on va attendre un peu ce n'est pas la peine de la brusquer d'accord ?

***tu hoche la tête positivement ***

\- je veux voir les autre pièces , je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle contienne

\- la curiosité est un vilain défaut

\- ha ha ha ha ha

*** réussir à clouer le bec de ta grande sœur te remplit de détermination ***

\- je te déteste mais je vais être gentille, je te laisse découvrir « ta chambre » tout seul, moi je vais juste regarder vite fait s'il y a des choses intéressantes dans cette maison

la rouquine laissa l'enfant seul dans le couloir , allons dans le sens opposé , elle tomba dans un petit salon plutôt chaleureux , il y avait cheminée avec un feu plutôt bizarre , juste à côté de celui-ci , une bibliothèque un grand fauteuil au centre d'un tapis et une grande table pour au moins 6 personnes

( pourquoi y a-t-il deux grandes chaises contrairement aux autres ? je devrais peut-être regarder les livre de la bibliothèque il y a peut-être des amis de famille qui sait)

* * *

***tu es bien installé au chaud, dans ta couette confortablement et douillet, rien ne pourrait venir te déranger ici ***

_\- tu ne devrais pas l'écouter_

***finalement quelque chose te dérange, une voix que tu n'avais jamais entendu, mais qui te semble bizarrement familière ***

_c'est vraiment un conseil d'ami, elle n'hésitera pas une seconde à te mentir, et tu sais qu'elle est très bonne à ça , au point que même toi tu n'arriveras pas à faire la différence malgré que tu penses la connaître par cœur_

_enfin c'est ce que tu crois_

*** tu essaies de faire comme si tu n'entendais pas cette voix ***

_allez arrête de m'ignorer tu sais très bien en plus de qui je parle, c'est vrai que tous les deux on se connait pas très bien, mais au moins je ne cache pas mais vrai attention contrairement à quelqu'un_

*** tu restes toujours statique devant ça, mais tu ne semble pas savoir quoi faire d'autre sinon ***

_très bien ! je t'aurais prévenu, mais le jour où tu verras enfin de tes grands yeux ouverts, que je dis la vérité tu auras mal très mal , et surtout tu verras, à quel point tu as envie de lui faire encore plus mal, qu'elle l'a fait pour toi_

* * *

-...fr...is...k...

*** une voix qui t'appelle au loin***

-hé...fris...k

*** oui c'est vraiment toi qu'on appelle ***

\- alle...z Fri...sk

*** mais après ce que tu viens d'entendre tu ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire ***

\- debo...ut

*** ça devient insistant, et puis tu as juste envie de dormir maintenant***

-...FRISK Réveillé TOI !

-...

*** bon, tu es réveillé ***

\- à enfin tu te réveille

*** qu'elle douceur ta grande sœur ***

*** tu te lèves légèrement du lit où tu étais allongé, et tu te rends compte que tu n'es pas dans ta chambre de chez toi ***

\- tu te rappelles où nous sommes, Frisk ?

\- on est chez maman Toriel non ?

\- Donc c'était pas une blague tu l'appelles vraiment maman , pourquoi ?

\- J'aime bien lappeler maman tu trouves pas qu'elle en serait une bonne maman ?

\- Si mais...Frisk nous avons notre propre chez nous , et je cois avoir compris pourquoi elle veut pas qu'on parte .

\- …...?

\- j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Toriel un livre d'histoire qu'il disait que les monstres avaient subi des attaques humaines et il on finit par se cacher dans le fin fond de cette '' grotte '' , c'est peut-être une théorie mais peut-être que les monstres ont peur des humains .

\- Tu crois que Toriel a peur de nous ?

\- Non sinon , elle nous aurait pas sauver de cette fleur , et encore moins nous guider , par contre explique le comportement des autre monstres , au moins c'est sur elle nous cache quelque chose , hélas les autres livres de la bibliothèque ne mon pas aider

\- …...

\- je ne suis pas encore aller voir les autres pièces tu veux venir ?

\- On va fouiller ?

\- Non on va juste... jeter un petit coup d'œil .

*** tu dis oui de la tête tout en sachant qu'en vérité vous allez bien fouiller ***

l'enfant et la rouquine vont directement à la porte à côté .

pas de doute , c'est la ça ne peut être que la chambre de Toriel , la pièce n'était pas rempli de jouer comme celle de l'enfant et mon dieu ce lit qu'est-ce qu'il en était grand , mon peu dormir à 5 dedans il y aller aussi un cactus quelques livre une bibliothèque et un un bureau avec un cahier ouvert en grand dessus .

*** tu vois Nicy qui le regardait comme une gamine devant les vitres de Noël , étrangement toi tu n'es plus intéressé par le cactus ***

l'enfant se mit à le regarder pendant de longue minutes ce cactus , comme si il était juste fasciné , il détourne son attention en ce disant *** le cactus est la plus ,Tsundere du mode ! ***

*** tu tombe sur ta sœur qui d'ordinaire devrait te montrer l'exemple, mais elle était en train de fouiller sans gêne dans les tiroirs du bureau *.**

\- fouineuse !

Quoi ? Au moins je n'ai regarde pas le livre .

\- Tu l'as déjà vu c'est ça ?

\- Non j-***tu lui lance un regard qui veut dire '' je sais déjà que tu l'as fait ***

\- ok, mais ça vaut pour du beurre, il n'y avait que des jeux de mots pourris dedans , on va à l'autre pièce !

L'enfant et la rouquine sorte , rejoigne la dernière porte où est écrit sur une pancarte '' salle en révolution '' Nicy essaye de l'ouvrir mais ça semble être fermer à clé .

\- on laisse tomber ?

\- Comme si c'était mon genre !

*** elle sort une petite pince à cheveux de sa poche de pantalon ***

\- on va avoir des problèmes

\- mais non t'inquiète , je gère et puis on n'a jamais eu de problème

*** elle commence à crocheter la serrure ***

\- et la fois ou tu as fouillé le bureau de mademoiselle Shuyona ?

\- Hein ? tu racontes des bêtises, et puis tu n'avais que 4 ans !

\- Comment j'aurais pu oublier qu'on s'est fait aussi méchamment disputer

\- Pffff ne te plains pas , moi j'ai dû laver TOUTE les toilettes des fille pendant 6 mois ! Reste là si tu veux mais moi j'y vais

*** elle a finalement réussi à ouvrir la porte , et elle rentrée dans la pièce sans retourner vers toi, tu es fatigué, mais pourtant voir la détermination de Nicy, pour assouvir sa curiosité te rempli toi aussi de détermination ***

Frisk rentre lui aussi, dans la pièce était remplie de cartons poussiéreux et qu'il y avait qu'un lit qui ne possédez pas de draps, Nicy qui s'était mis à regarder scrupuleusement chaque carton , ne savant pas quoi faire et de toute manière il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas raisonner Nicy , il s'est mis lui aussi à regarder des cartons de son Côté .

Une demi-heure se passe facilement quand tu fini de regarder les cartons , Nicy rester suspendu au-dessus d'un , elle ne bougeait presque pas , au point où on aurait même pu croire qu'elle avait coupé son souffle

*** curieux toi aussi , tu t'approches doucement d'elle , tu lui tire sur sa chemise ***

\- ça va pas et tu m'as fait peur !

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- NON ! Je ...suis juste dégoûté qu'il n''y ai riens de bien intéressant

\- mais non ! Allez il faut aille parler à Toriel !

la rouquine tira l'enfant par le bras et le sortie précipitamment de la ''chambre '' il a quand même eu le temps de jeter vite fait un coup d'œil au carton , il était presque vide juste quelque vieux livres abîmée et quelque jouets cassés , a peine sortie elle relâche l'enfant heureux d'être à nouveau libre , ils se dirigent vers le miroir juste à Côté de eux, la rouquine ayant repris son souffle.

* * *

_*** ta grande sœur se met à fixer le miroir, avec un regard terrifié ***_

_**Et ben dis donc moi qui avait peur que ça fasse un peu trop l'ests-plait , je crois que je n'ai plus à m'en faire de ce Côté-la , et oui Nicy es vraiment une grande curieuse mais rassurez-vous il n'est pas du genre à balancer des potins c'est juste quelqu'un qui adore fouiner un peu partout et qui déteste avoir des questions sans réponses et encore oui Frisk parle beaucoup en présence d'elle quand ils sont tous seul tous les deux bien sûr ( c'est un peu la preuve absolue de sa confiance envers elle ) bon sur ce je vous laisse pour le prochain chapitre qui sera peut-être la clôture en fin de l'intro du jeu bye !**_


	5. Chapter 3

_**Remise à Zéro chapitre 3**_

_**Bonjour tout le monde je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre la va être ( vraiment ) très long **_

_**et puis fini avec le point de vue de Sans, nous allons suivre celui de Nicy et faire un léger retour en arrière avec le tutoriel de Toriel ,oui je suis fière**_

_**sur ce je vous laisse et bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

Nicy a toujours été une fille un peu spécial, bien sûr la chose que beaucoup de gens lui ont trop souvent reprocher, c'est qu'elle était extrêmement curieuse, et ça pouvait être sur tout et n'importe quoi, ça pouvait être juste pour savoir ce que les gens lui die dans le dos, au simple fait de fouiller dans le téléphone de quelqu'un pour savoir les secrets qu'il contenait

c'est à calculer le nombre de fois dans sa jeunesse ( et encore aujourd'hui) que les gens qui ont dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, Oh le fond elle savait que c'était une bonne manière pour elle de gérer son stress

et puis, c'est pas comme si elle avait crier sur tous les toits les secrets des autres ! , c'est juste qu'elle voulait savoir et puis ce n'était pas que sur les autres ! c'était un peu surtout même à se demander ce qu'il y avait après la mort

et pour la première fois de sa "vie" nicy tu n'avais qu'une moitié de réponse et le pire c'est qu'elle n'était pas sûr de savoir si elle voulait connaître la suite

car une chose est sûre Nicy Drew jeune fille âgée tout juste de 20 ans originaire de New York, revivez sans cesse le même jour de sa mort

en fait elle savait même plus si on pouvait considérer qu'elle avait toujours 20 ans son corps n'avaient pas changé mais son esprit semblait avoir tellement vieilli

ce même esprit qui hésite et **validé la remise à zéro **

le même esprit qui se demandait si ça valait vraiment la peine de recommencer cette journée ?

**... remise à zéro ...**

**valider refuser**

après tout qu'est-ce qu'il lui attendait de plus à rester vivante ?

après tout qu'est-ce que le reste de sa vie il va et lui attendre est là et mourir de toute manière ,alors après tout pourquoi la prolonger continuer être exploité par un patron qui la paie au lance-pierre contrairement à ses compétences informatiques dans un boulot qu'elle déteste,une vie sentimentale au point mort,le trois quarts de sa ville là regarde comme un animal de foire ,Owen semble être parfaitement heureux même s'il est encore en désaccord avec son père ,elle n'avait pas d'amis en dehors de Wayne , ses rêves sont morts il y a bien des années

ses parents aussi sont morts

elle est déjà morte un nombre incalculable de fois

pourquoi ça ne serait pas définitive cette fois ?

_... Frisk..._

ce nom, si uniquement, avait été comme susurrer dans son esprit, comme une prière silencieuse, comme une confession qui va les 1000 mots, c'est comme si elle avait une épiphanie ,comment pouvait-elle est tous égoïste, hors de question de le laisser derrière

pas la personne, la plus importante du monde

pas la personne, qui a été comme ça en oxygène, pendant tant d'années

pas la personne, qui est toujours été comme la béquille qu'il a toujours fait avancer

sa plus grande fierté

sa plus grande joie

sa seule et unique raison de vivre

continue à vivre pour Frisk

**... remise à zéro...**

**valider**

elle se réveille d'un bon et a failli tomber du banc où elle se trouve ,de loin on aurait plus juste croire une fille qui avait fugué de chez elle ,la vérité et et qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose en rentrer chez elle voir son petit frère mais c'était risqué

avec une lenteur infinie, elle sortit son téléphone, encore une fois de loin on ne voyez pas grand-chose sur son visage du au faible et clairement du téléphone mais une chose pouvait être vu c'était son sourire , quelle est la raison de ce sourire ? le fond d'écran du téléphone en question, il y avait un enfant avec un visage impassible, mais montre-moi un bouquet de fleurs, et on pouvait discerner que l'enfant question était fier de son travail

pour sa grande sœur ça va les tous les sourires du monde

avec le même sourire collé aux lèvres elle avait pris une grande décision

Nicy composa le numéro qu'elle avait tant rêver de faire depuis de nombreuses remise à zéro

une sonnerie deux sonnerie et puis

**_\- allô »_**

\- bonjour Frisk

**_\- Nicy * tu bâille * pourquoi tu m'appelles aussitôt »_**

\- excuse-moi j'ai oublié qu'il est 5 h du matin mais (soupire) désolé je voulais juste savoir comment tu vas...

**\- ….. mais je vais bien pourquoi ça n'irait pas »**

\- oui tu as raison, mais...

\- …...

**\- mais ? »**

\- mais ça te dirait plutôt que de se voir ce soir au pied du Mont Ebott qu'on puisse se voir d'ici une ou deux heures ?

**\- Quoi mais ton travail ? »**

\- ça n'a pas d'importance, à moins que ça te gêne d'aller au Mont Ebott ?

-** Non non »**

alors à dans une heure , au faite

**\- oui ? »**

\- Je t'aime

**-? heu je t'aime aussi *raccroche* »**

une fois l'appelle terminé, Nicy reste encore quelque secondes sur le banc, à regarder la photo qui l'a fait doucement sourire , elle se rappelle même si c'était une éternité maintenant que Frisk lui avait offert ce bouquet de fleurs pour ses 19 ans ,c'était un enfant aussi merveilleux et unique à la fois certes il ne parlait pas beaucoup on n'était pas très expressif mais il était de loin le plus gentil et le plus bienveillant qu'elle connaisse , à dire qu'elle a failli laisser tout cela derrière, pour un boulot stupide à la base, et des Morts répétitive...

qu'est-ce qu'elle était bête, par moment

( tiens tant qu'à parler d'idiot)

Un homme d'environ une quarantaine d'années commence à s'approcher d'elle , avant même que normalement la jeune adulte puisse le voir et se lève d'un bond avec un sourire

\- rassurez-vous monsieur, je ne suis pas une SDF, d'ailleurs ! je vais tout de suite rentrer chez moi, je vous souhaite une bonne journée au revoir

Elle finit par fermer son portable , et direction le mont Ebott la route risque d'être longue surtout à l'aube !

* * *

**( 2h30 plus tard )**

normalement il y aurait fallu tout juste une heure de marche

Nicy était enfin arrivé au pied du Mont Ebott

elle sait même pas comment elle a réussi à faire ça... pourtant elle ne pense pas avoir un mauvais sens de l'orientation ,peut-être que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'elle est tombé deux fois dans un ravin...

( comment je pouvais savoir que sa gueule c'est aussi bien sur des cailloux ?)

\- Frisk je suis là ! Frisk ?

elle regarde dans toutes les directions , derrière chaque arbre chaque pierre elle tendit l'oreille ,attentivement pour voir si il ne faisait pas une blague

( même si honnêtement ce n'était pas le genre de Frisk)

*** éboulement de terre ***

\- hein !

Ça venait d'une petite grotte qui plonge en bas de la montagne à quelque mètres d'elle

( ho non !? )

\- Frisk ?

pris par l'instinct elle rentra dans la grotte , pourtant une chose qu'elle, lui avait bien parlé au sujet du rendez-vous, c'était de ne surtout pas rentrer ici, c'était interdit et surtout des rumeurs disait que quiconque entrer là-dedans ne sortez jamais ,bon en vrai elle ne croyait pas ce genre de sornettes, leur ville avait tendance à inventer des rumeurs surtout n'importe quoi …...non mais la grotte en question, et très dangereuse du à son sol qui risquait de s'effondrer à tout moment où est possible animaux sauvages qui pouvait être abriter

et puis oh là là, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait sombre ici ! elle pouvait pas voir plus loin que c'est propre pied, le reste semblait être juste des ombres

( non , il ne serait jamait entrer , quelle idiote , elle ne peut être que dehors QU-QUOI ?! )

à sa grande surprise sa petite sœur était juste devant elle se tenant tout près d'un trou qui était sûr de mener à une mort certaine ,prise de panique aussitôt elle s'approcha très doucement de l'enfant avant de l'empoigner vivement , elle savait qu'elle avait intérêt à ne pas avoir appelé l'enfant un faux mouvement et Frisk aurait pu tomber dans le trou

*** tu as essayé de te débattre pendant 2 secondes avant de voir qu'il s'agissait de ta grande sœur ***

\- mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux ici !

\- ….tu étais en retard...

\- c'est pas une excuse pour faire ça ?

\- mais

\- il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu fais ce que je te dis point Bar !

-...

Frisk la regard avec son visage inexpressif celui qui veut dire **" sérieusement qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, à me parler comme ça ?" **oui sa grande sœur savait parfaitement comment lire ses visage inexpressif, et comme un Électrochoc, elle comprit qu'elle était allé un petit peu trop loin

\- je j-je excuse-moi mais j'étais si inquiète pour toi

***tu l'enlace pour la réconforter , elle te rend ton étreinte avant de se détacher de toi ***

\- wow n'empêche c'est sacrément profond

*** tu penses à même chose qu'elle ***

-... ...bon allez retro-OOONNHAA !

Nicy n'a même pas pu finir sa phrase, que sous leurs pieds le sol s'effondre, la faisant tomber dans le trou accompagné de son petit frère

( NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONON)

tout mais pas ça !

elle se rappelle pourquoi pendant temps de remise à zéro elle n'était pas venu voir son petit frère, elle savait que ça risquait de le mettre en danger, elle était morte tellement de fois qu'elle ne voulait pas que lui arrive aussi

tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était malgré tout de le voir une dernière fois avant de mourir pour de bon lui faire des adieux correcte en quelques sortes , mais là il a fallu que le dernier conversation ça soit une dispute avant l'entraîner dans la mort quelle horrible grande sœur elle faisait , la chute durée au moins quelques secondes, c'était vertigineux, c'était intense c'était un véritable saut dans le vide , et puis la chute qui était censé être Mortelle a été amorti grâce à un parterre de fleurs

?

( c'était vraiment inopiné, mais c'est plutôt correct... et c'est tant mieux)

\- heu... Frisk tout va bien ?

*** tu acquiesces ***

\- arg ou on a atterri ? *** tu vois qu'elle regarde vers le haut*** merde c'est 100 fois trop haut pour qu'on atteigne le haut

elle sort son téléphone de son pantalon avant de grimacer

\- évidemment pas de réseau ça aurait été trop facile, il va falloir trouver un autre chemin

aussitôt l'enfant lui prit la main il commençait la route, aucun des deux était nullement choqué parce qu'ils venaient de vivre ,ils ont quand même frôlé la mort, mais ça semble être comme une habitude, bizarrement...ouais c'est sans doute une sorte de mécanisme d'autodéfense pour gérer le stress post-traumatique ,ou alors on a affaire à deux individus totalement inconscient de leur propre insécurité

_**[où le plus probable un auteur qui va vraiment trop loin]**_

tous les deux marche pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant une mystérieuse porte .

\- tiens c'est vraiment bizarre j'espère qu'il fait moins sombre qu'ici

ils ouvre la porte tombe directement sur une fleur jaune mais qui a un visage ?

\- mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Salut je suis Flowey ! Flowey la fleur !

Nicy ça baisse au niveau de Frisk et lui montres le haut de la tête

\- Frisk, tu peux vérifier si j'ai une bosse ? je crois que je me suis cogner trop fort la tête, je vois une fleur qui me parle !

***tu lui fais un signe de la tête pour dire que tu vois exactement la même chose quelle ***

\- Humm vous être nouveau dans le souterrain n'est-ce pas ? Ho la la vous devez être tellement confus , quelqu'un devrait vous apprendre comme les choses marche ici . J'imagine que je vais devoir faire l'affaire , vous êtes tous les deux prêts ?

\- non

\- ok, c'est parti !

Tout devient noir et il ne reste plus que les contours de leur corps blanc , Frisk vois un petit cœur rouge apparaît au niveau de sa poitrine , Nicy pareil mais au centre de celui-ci apparaît un étrange dessin

\- vous avec vu ce cœur ? C'est votre âme le point culminant de votre être , ton âme commence à être faible , aussi pou-?!*** vous voyez tous les deux que la fleur à loucher sur l'âme de Nicy ***heu... Ho pour vous aussi mademoiselle , mais vous pouvez devenir tous les deux très fort en montant le nombre de LV

( pourquoi mon instinct me dit de ne pas faire confiance à cette chose )

\- mais qu'est-ce que veut dire LV ? Mais ça veut dire L.O.V.E ou amour si vous voulez

( je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi je ressens ça mais j'ai la certitude qu'il nous veut pas du bien )

\- vous voulez tout les deux de l'amour n'est-ce pas ?

\- ( chuchote ) Frisk reste bien derrière moi quoi qu'il arrive ne lui fait pas confiance !

\- Ne vous en faites pas je vais en partager un peu , ici l'amour est partagé a travers de petite pellicule blanche d'amitié , aller essayer d'en attraper le plus possible chacun !

Flowey a fait apparaître des pellicule blanche, elle se sont rapprochés de l'enfant et la rousse mais au dernier moment il les esquivent tous

\- hé les amis vous avez loupé on va réessayer

les pellicules blanches sont apparus, encore une fois tous les deux les esquivent tous , Flowey commence à froncer les sourcils

\- est-ce que c'est une blague ?

\- …... ( aucun des deux ne semble vouloir lui répondre )

\- votre cerveau est mort à tous les deux , attraper ses ami-projectile !

les pellicules sont encore apparu, ce sont dirigés bien plus vite mais encore une fois , tous les deux les on esquiver et Flowey a pris un visage effrayant

\- vous avez deviné ce qui se passe ici n'est-ce pas ?

\- …... ( je n'ai rien dit mes mon regarde dit oui )

vous voulais me voir souffrir !

( j'en avais pas conscience, mais c'est sûr que si tu pouvais crever ça m'arrangerait)

***tu vois beaucoup plus de pellicule blanche sont apparus il ne semble pas avoir d'angle mort***

\- crevé !

*** Nicy enroule ses bras autour de toi ***

\- ne bouge surtout pas Frisk

*** tu t'inquiètes de savoir que ta grande sœur va seulement tous les prendre à ta place ***

Flowey s'est mis à faire un fou rire suraiguë et effrayant, les pellicules étaient déjà à mi-chemin des âme de l'enfant et la rousse , ils disparaissent et une boule de feu apparais et fait faire un vol planer sur la malveillante fleurs , une chèvre humanoïde apparaître devant eux avec un beau sourire .

-...

\- quelles terribles créatures torturer deux pauvre âme si innocente !

( ok maintenant une chèvre je veux voir quoi après un crapaud qui parle aussi ? un fantôme ? Une sirène ? Un lézard ? un robot peut-être ?!)

\- Vous avez pas l'intention de nous tuer vous aussi ? *** les bras toujours enroulés autour de toi, tu sens que Nicy est prête à te tirer très loin d'ici ***

\- ho n'ayez pas peur mes enfants , je suis Toriel la gardienne des ruines, je passe tous les jours ici pour voir si quelqu'un est tombé, j'avoue quelle surprise d'avoir deux hi hi hi

***Nicy finit par relâcher son emprise sur toi ***

\- je suis Nicy *** en te désignant du menton *** et Frisk

\- ravi de vous rencontrer tous les deux , vous être bien les premiers humains à tomber ici depuis un bon moment , suivrez-moi je vais vous guider à travers les catacombes par ici

Toriel conduit la rouquine et l'enfant à passer par une porte pour rejoindre **« bah évidemment les ruines »** c'est une sorte de couloir avec des briques violette et des feuille rouge un peu partout, Frisk curieuse remarque une petite lumière jaune et finit par rejoindre, Toriel et Nicy qui l'attendait en haut des escaliers ils traversant encore les portes , ils arrivent au détour de salle avec des petits cercle au sol

\- bienvenue tous les deux dans votre nouvelle maison

\- ho mais nous avons pas l'attention de res-

\- permettez-moi de vous expliquer comment ça se passe dans les ruines .

Toriel se mais a marché sur plusieurs cercle au sol , baisse le levier une porte plus loin s'ouvre

\- les ruines sont remplis de puzzle il faudra vous habituer à ça

l'enfant et la rouquine acquiesces à l'unisson et le trio traverse la seconde pièce .

\- pour progresser jusqu'ici il faudra activez de nombreux levier ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai indiqué ce que vous devez baisser

Toriel par en marchant vite

*** tu demandes à Nicy, si c'est toi qui peux les baisser ***

\- oui si ça te fait plaisir

le piège qui empêche d'accéder a la pièces suivantes a disparu .

*** le faire par toi-même te remplit de détermination ***

\- splendide je n'attendais pas moins de toi allons dans la pièce suivante .

Le trio traverse encore la pièce_** [ça devient répétitif là ]**_ une sorte de petit mannequin se trouve dans un coin .

\- en tant que humains vivent dans les ruines vous risquez d'être attaqué par les autres monstres .

\- vous avec besoin d'être préparé à cette situation mais vous en faites pas c'est très facile à faire , quand tous les deux vous allez rencontré un monstre vous allez rentre dans un combat comme tout à l'heure , vous devez lancer une conversation amicale pour gagner du temps je vais venir pour régler le conflit

\- mais si on tombe sur quelqu'un d'aussi féroce que cette fleur ?

\- je viendrai le plus vite possible, ne vous en faites pas, mais avec le mannequin entraînez-vous

\- je n'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner personnellement pour être sociable

***nombre actuel d'amis de Nicy Drew : 1 ***

\- j'ai tout entendu , Frisk !

* * *

**** Frisk rentre en zone combat , ils discutent paisiblement avec le mannequin mais celui-ci semble pas être très bavard et reste stoïque il gagne 0 XP ****

\- et d'une certaine manière vous vous ressemblez tous les deux

*** tu dis à ta grande sœur que tu as tout entendu toi aussi ***

\- bien mon petit aller à ton tour Nicy

**** Nicy rentre en zone combat , elle discute paisiblement tout en souriante avec mannequin, celui-ci se met à rougir ? Et disparaît ! Elle gagne 2 XP ****

* * *

\- quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- Ha ha il n'est pas habitué à ce qu'une jolie lady vienne lui parler

-...

* * *

**/ he hee hee, le seul mannequin qui s'intéresse à elle /**

_**[ sans dégager si tu n'apparais pas dans ce chapitre]**_

* * *

*** tu décides de ne pas partagerai ta grande sœur avec un mannequin, te remplit de détermination ! ***

le groupe continue à avancer

\- il y a un autre puzzle dans cette pièce je me demande si tu pourras le résoudre

**** Frisk rentre en zone de combat contre Frogget , il le compliment et bien que Frogget ne comprends pas il se sent flatté malgré tout , Nicy et Toriel rentre aussi en zone de combat et le menace du regard Frogget s'enfuit à toutes jambes ****

plus loin ce trouve une mare avec une estrade avec des piques

\- voici un autre puzzle mains..., aller on se prend tous la main d'accord ?

Frisk n'hésite pas à prendre une seconde la main de Toriel , Nicy fait de même avec celle de Frisk , tous trois marche en travers des piques , Toriel en tête passe de l'autre côté de la plate-forme .

\- les puzzles son un tout petit peu difficile pour l'instant , vous avait était excellent jusqu'ici mes enfants, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.. j'aimerais que tu marches jusqu'à l'autre bout de cette pièce tout seul pardonnez-moi pour ceci

Toriel pars en courant laissant, seule la rouquine et enfants .

\- heu on marche ?

*** tu dit oui de la tête ***

arrivée à l'autre bout du couloir Toriel apparais derrière un pilier

\- désolé mes enfants mais je devais tester votre indépendance mais ne vous faites pas j'étais ici tout le temps

\- pas de soucis Toriel .

*** tu acquiesces ***

\- merci , bon désolé mon petit mais je dois te laisser régler une affaire , ne t'en fais pas tiens prend ce téléphone tu pourras m'appeler à chaque fois que tu as un problème

*** tu reçois un téléphone portable ***

\- c'est génial Frisk toi qui en voulait un pour ton anniversaire

*** tu lui dis que c'est pas un problème, tu arriveras trouver quelque chose d'autre, à demander pour ton anniversaire ***

\- c'est pas tout mais il faut qu'on y aille reste bien ici il faudra que t'explique plus tard

Toriel agrippe le bras de Nicy et laisse Frisk tous seul

\- hey! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

elle essaie de se soustraire de la poignée de la femme chèvre, elle est vraiment fort

\- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure , je teste votre indépendance, maintenant il est temps de voir pour Frisk

\- mais je veux rester à côté de lui

\- ne vous en faites pas vous allez le rejoindre très vite

\- mais en quoi cette affaire est plus important que rester avec Frisk ?!

\- surprise !

\- ?

* * *

_**pouf , la vache ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour tout vous dire de faire du mot à mot sur ce au prochain chapitre **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Remise à Zéro chapitre 5**_

_**allez c'est parti c'est déjà le sixième chapitre je crois qu'il est vraiment temps de clore la démo alors bonne lecture !**_

* * *

pourquoi ? ,pourquoi si quelqu'un voulait vraiment me punir de mais pêcher

pourquoi le fait-il maintenant que j'ai quelque chose à protéger pourquoi pas i ans où j'aurais accepté sans problème la sentence ,j'ai envie de mourir pour pouvoir y échapper là maintenant ,juste pouvoir aussi éloigné le plus possible Frisk de cette chose

-Frisk !?

jetons enfants la tête et le vois il reste stoïque mais je sais qu'au fond il s'inquiète de ce qui s'est passé

je décide de tout doucement reprendre mon carnet respirer et essayer de reprendre contenance

\- ha ha, mon Dieu, je me suis fait peur à moi-même, qu'est-ce que je suis moche aujourd'hui, tu aurais pu me le dire

-...

frisquet très bien compris que je mentais mais j'essaie le plus possible de trouver un autre sujet

\- Nicy tout va bien ?

-... Oui très bien

\- pourquoi tu me men-

(aller trouve quelque chose à dire, attends je sais !)

\- Frisk tu as bien l'intention de venir QUE ce soir au mont Ebott si je ne t'avais pas appeler ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Répond Juste à ma question ! S'il te plaît

sa voie pris un ton beaucoup plus sévère qu'elle aurait voulu .

\- et ba en faite j'avais l'intention de venir tout à l'heure pour y passer la journée …... je voulais pas te manque

\- et tu avais prévu d'explorer cette grotte ?

\- Quoi ? pourquoi faut-il toujours, que ça soit moi qui réponds aux questions, alors que toi tu ne réponds jamais aux miennes !

\- Non ce n'est pa-

\- oh et puis tu sais quoi ? j'ai peut-être eu envie de faire quelque chose que toi tu ferais sans hésitation, tout seul, sans moi

\- Frisk t-

\- et puis si tu me faisais confiance, pour te rejoindre à la ville, ou même t'avoir accompagné hier, ont serait sans doute pas dans cette situation !

\- STOP ! Frisk

-...

\- je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû te poser cette question débile, c'est juste que j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui nous arrive exactement, je suis un peu perdue, t'en fais pas si je suis un peu bizarre, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, et je crois que je suis légèrement brouillé avec tout ça

\- d'accord pardons * tu lui fait un câlin pour t'excuser , cela te rempli de détermination !* de toute façon la pourtant c'est qu'on soit tous les deux ensemble non ?

\- oui...allez on va voir ailleurs , ce miroir ne me plaît pas trop ( moins je voie mieux je me porte ! )

l'enfant et la rouquine partie du couloir et rejoint le salon , Toriel été dans le fauteuil , elles semble passionné par son livre , Frisk décida d'aller voir la bibliothèque , Nicy qui avait déjà lu tous les livres décida plutôt d'aller voir la cuisine

premièrement pour pouvoir l'explorer et deuxièmement s'éloigner un peu de Frisk

**** une demi-heure plus tard . ****

les recherches de la cuisine n'avais rien trouvé de concluant mise à part quelques recettes de cuisine , ( je n'aime vraiment pas cuisiner ) et la fameuse tarte , énorme qui reposait sur le plan de travail ( n'empêche Toriel dois beaucoup manger ) mais dans une certaine mesure ça ne la dérangeait pas plus ça lui avait permis de beaucoup réfléchir de ceux qui venait de se passer .

De conclure que de 1 Frisk je vais probablement atterrir ici tous les jours depuis les remise à zéro, 2 qui semblerait que cette chose et bien vécu ici, 3 que Toriel cacher forcément quelque chose mais que 4 Nicy veux vraiment partir très très très très très très très loin d'ici

Nicy rejoins à nouveau le salon pour voir Frisk

\- Frisk mais que-NON !

l'enfant avait décidé au calme de mettre sa main dans le feu de la cheminée

ni une ni deux elle a couru et attrapa l'enfant par l'arrière du pull

\- oh mon dieu Frisk tu es suicidaire ou quoi aujourd'hui

elle examina la main en question pour marquer qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de brûlure

\- hein ?

\- Désolé ma chère c'est de ma faute

Toriel avait relevé le nez de son bouquin ricaner de cette petite maladresse

ouais c'est pas du tout comme si son petit frère avait essayé de se brûler la main

\- juste avant que vous arrivez j'expliquais que ce petit poêle ne servait qu'à réchauffer mais qu'on pouvait le toucher sans craindre de se brûler .

\- heu... la prochaine fois que vous avez des trucs du genre passez-moi un mémo ça m'évitera de me faire un sang d'encre

\- hi hi rassure-toi ma fille je vous expliquerai tout ce que voudrait savoir.

-...

\- Comment on sort d'ici ? ( ho non Frisk )

\- heu... vous savez il y a tellement de vieux livres ici, que j'aimerais bien partager avec vous, et je voudrais aussi vous montrer mon endroit favoris pour chasser les insectes, ha et aussi j'ai préparé quelques notes pour ton éducation à toi mon enfant .

\- C'est très gentil de votre part Toriel ( on est mal barré c'est comment déjà se projeter )

\- comment on sort d'ici ?

\- Ça va peut-être vous surprendre , mais j'ai toujours voulu être professeur , a vrai dire c'est peut-être pas aussi surprenant...(Toriel a vraiment l'air mal à l'aise ) mais je suis vraiment très heureuse que vous vivez ici , maintenant demandez-moi tout ce que vous voulez.

\- Comment on sort d'ici ?

\- Voyons mon enfant, c'est ta nouvelle maison ici

\- Toriel , Frisk à raison tu es vraiment adorable mais... nous avons pas l'intention de rester pour toujours ici, alors comment sortons nous d'ici ?

\- Hun tu voulais savoir de quoi parle ce livre '' 72 usage pour escargot '' qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

\- Comment quitter les ruines ?*** tu le demandes avec de la conviction *** .

\- ( on peut voir sur le visage de toriel des gouttes de sueur se former ) et pourquoi pas un petit fait intéressant sur les escargots , vous savez que escargots font des super lacet de chaussure intéressant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment quitter les ruines ? *** tu le demandes avec encore plus de la conviction ***

\- …...il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose...restes ici !

Toriel et sortit précipitamment de la pièce laissant l'enfant et la rousse sur ce qui vient de se passer

-...

-... bon autant mettre le pied dans le plat !

Aussi vite Frisk et Nicy parti dans la pièce principale de la maisonnette et descendit l'escalier où on pouvait encore entendre les sons des pas de Toriel , cela donne sur un long couloir, on pouvait apercevoir la femme chèvre un peu plus loin, il semblerait qu'elle les a entendus puisque il s'arrêta de courir

\- vous voulez savoir comment rentre à la maison n'est-ce pas ?, devant-nous ces terminer les ruines , et je vais détruire cette sortie , personne ne sera capable de sortir maintenant soyez gentil remonter dans votre chambres

Toriel et à nouveau partir , les deux humains sont abasourdi de voir à quel point Toriel peut aller loin pour rester avec eux, mais hors de question de lui obéir

\- Chaque humain qui tombe ici rencontre le même destin, je l'ai vu encore et encore , ils arrive …...ils partent...ils meurt , vous êtes naïf si vous quittez les ruines il Agore va vous tué , je veux juste vous protéger …...remonte en haut tout de suite ! .

pour la troisième fois Toriel les laisse seul et pour la troisième fois aussi l'enfant et la rouquine repars à la poursuite de Toriel

( j'ai vu la même chose se produira encore et encore moi aussi, mais il est hors de question je condamne Frisk à vivre ici)

\- n'essayez pas de m'en empêcher c'est votre dernier avertissement

les trois finissent leur course effrénée devant la porte qui semblait mener à l'extérieur ruine, la jeune adulte remarque que cela porte où se trouve les mêmes dessins que sur son âme, néanmoins elle n'a pas le temps de se questionner alors que Toriel s'est retournée face à eux déçu

\- vous tenez tant à quitter cet endroit ?

\- Tsss...vous être exactement pareil que les autre , il n'y a qu'une seul solution , prouvez-moi que vous être assez fort pour survivre .

Tout devient noir mais a part les contours de la rouquine de l'enfant et de la femme chèvre des cœur apparaît sur la poitrine des deux humains il rentre en combat

* * *

**** Toriel bloque le chemin ****

**** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

-…...

**** Toriel Leur lance des boules de feu ****

**** Nicy les évite sans aucun souci , une frôlé de très près Frisk ****

**** Toriel agit bizarrement ****

**** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

**** Toriel Leur lance des boules de feu ****

**** Frisk s'est retrouvé coincé dans un coin et il ne peux plus fuir , Nicy s'interpose entre la boule de feu et Frisk , -5 PV pour Nicy ****

**** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

**** Toriel Leur lance des boules de feu ***

**** Nicy et Frisk les évite tous les deux plutôt facilement ****

**** Frisk donner un beignets à Nicy elle retrouve ses PV MAX ****

\- mais tu es où ?

***tu lui dis que c'est une petite araignée qui les a vendu, c'était tellement bon que tu as tout acheté***

\- beuk !?

**** Toriel Leur lance des boules de feu ****

****Nicy les évite tout comme une pro , Frisk arrive lui aussi a bien les éviter ****

**** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

**** Toriel Leur lance des boules de feu ****

****Nicy et Frisk les évite sans problème ****

**** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

**** Toriel Leur lance des boules de feu ****

****Nicy et Frisk les évite sans problème ****

**** Toriel agit bizarrement ****

\- ?

**** Toriel Leur lance des boules de feu ****

**** Nicy à trébuchet elle ce prend 2 de boule de feu -10 PV , Frisk les évite toute ****

**** Frisk donner un beignets à Nicy elle retrouve ses PV MAX ****

( je suis obligé de manger un truc qui vient d'une araignée)

**** Toriel les regarde encore plus bizarrement ****

\- mais qu'est'ce que vous faites ?

**** Toriel Leur lance des boules de feu ****

****Nicy et Frisk les évite sans problème ****

\- attaquer où enfuyez-vous !

**** Toriel Leur lance des boules de feu ****

****Nicy et Frisk les évite sans problème ****

**** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

**\- mais qu'est-ce que vous essayez de prouver ?!**

**** Toriel Leur lance des boules de feu ****

**** Nicy et Frisk les évite encore mieux ****

**** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

**** Toriel Leur lance des boules de feu, mais son tir es un peu moins précis ****

****Nicy et Frisk les évite sans problème ****

**** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

\- battez-vous ou dégager !

**** Toriel Leur lance des boules de feu mais son tir es un peu moins précis ****

**** Frisk utilise action , il tend les bras pour vouloir faire un câlin à Toriel ****

( comment peut-on être autant inexpressif et tellement adorable à la fois ? )

**** Toriel et surpris et à oublié de attaque ****

\- arrêté

**** Nicy utilise action spéciale '' résonner '' ****

\- Toriel je comprends vos inquiète et je les partage aussi, mais je jure sur mon âme que je ferai tout pour le protéger on vous apprécie vraiment toriel croyez-moi, mais nous avons notre propre vie dehors et nous devons la vivre

**** Toriel Leur lance des boules de feu mais son tir es beaucoup moins précis ****

**** Nicy et Frisk no plus beaucoup à bouger pour les éviter ****

**** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

\- arrêter de me regarder comme ça !

**** Toriel Leur lance des boules de feu mais son tir es beaucoup moins précis ****

**** Nicy et Frisk non plus beaucoup à bouger pour les éviter ****

**** Nicy et Frisk essaye de lui lancer une regard réconfortant ****

\- partez d'ici !

**** Toriel Leur lance des boules de feu mais son tir es beaucoup moins précis ****

**** Nicy et Frisk non plus beaucoup à bouger pour les éviter ****

**** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

\- …...

**** Toriel donne un regarde bien triste et leut lance des boules de feu mais son tir es beaucoup moins précis ****

**** Nicy et Frisk ils n'ont même plus besoin de bouger pour les éviter ****

\- je sais que vous souhaiter rentrez chez vous mais...

**** Toriel n'arrive plus à les attaqué ****

**** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

\- je promets de prende soin de vous

**** Toriel n'arrive plus à les attaqué ****

**** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

\- je sais qu'on a pas grande-chose mais...

**** Toriel n'arrive plus à les attaqué ****

**** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

\- on peut avoir une bonne vie ici

**** Toriel et au bord des larmes ****

**** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

\- pourquoi vous rendez ceci si compliqué

**** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'épargner ****

\- s'il vous plaît remonter là-haut

**** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'épargner ****

\- …...

**** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'épargner ****

* * *

-…...hi hi pathétique n'est-ce pas , je peux même pas vous sauver

-...

-…...non je comprends , vous serai malheureux piégée ici , les ruines sont vraiment minuscule une fois qu'on est habitué ça serait injuste de vous forcer tous les deux à devoir vivre ici

****...****

\- ma tristesse...ma solitude...ma peur pour vous mes enfants je vais la mettre de côté .

**** Nicy et Frisk réussi à épargner Toriel ****

***Frisk gagne0 EX Nicy gagne 2 AB ****

le monde retrouve ses couleurs les cœur retourne dans leur poitrine , Toriel à un regard beaucoup moins triste et à juste un sourire désolé .

-Si vous voulez vraiment quitter ces ruines je ne vais pas vous empêcher

-...

\- s'il vous plaît ne reviens pas

-...

\- je peux encore t'appeler maman ?

( ho frisk)

A ces mot Toriel la serrer dans ses bras .

\- Évidemment mon enfant

la femme chèvre la prit dans ses mains et la série ça semble être la chose la plus précieuse au monde c'était vraiment comme si Frisk était son enfant

la jeune adulte se demande si, une seule fois quelqu'un qui l'avait vu avec sa propre mère, ce serait demandé s'il y avait vraiment de l'amour entre c'est deux la...

* * *

00100000 01101010 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100110 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101000 01101001 01110011

* * *

une autre petite pensée tu Trisse viens naître dans son esprit ,s'il y a quelques années, Toriel était venu à l'orphelinat, sans aucune hésitation elle aurait accepté comme mère

timidement avec un mélange d'appréhension et de tristesse elle vient de se joindre l'étreinte resserrer ,Toriel ouvre un œil sur elle, et lui sourit doucement, il semblerait qu'elle était aussi vraiment prête à l'adopter, comme ça grande fille

ils se sont juste rester là à se câliner chaleureusement comme une vraie petite famille, il pouvait avoir la fin du monde derrière eux ça ne les déranger pas, ils sont si paisible et semble être entouré d'amour, ils sont juste apaisé et semblait tous les trois léger comme un nuage qui bouge mais uniquement par la brise de l'été

mais pourtant il fallait bien quitter ce moment et se séparer alors à contre cœur comme les pétales d'une fleur il séparera

Toriel commence alors tourné le dos est parti sans lancer un regard, mais alors qu'elle commençait à prendre le détour du couloir elle s'arrêta pour entendre ces quelques mots

\- nous survivrons Toriel

elle reparti , Nicy et Frisk souris tous les deux , ils savaient que cette dernière phase aussi simple et anodines sembler tel avait consoler et rassurer

\- il faudrait peut-être partir avant que nous changeons d'avis

***tu acquiesces en accord avec elle ***

ils ouvre les portes dans un couloir sûrement le dernier des ruines, au bout de celui-ci , l'or surprise était grande quand il tomber sur...

\- malin , trrrès malin vous pensez être vraiment très intelligent n'est-ce pas

\- FLOWEY ?!

L'enfant et la rouquine était prêt pour partir à tout moment, si la fleur se mettait à l'attaquer .

\- Dans ces mode c'est tuer ou être tué, pourtant vous avez été capable de jouer avec vos propres règles.

Flowey a pris un visage effrayant mais cela semblait perturber ni Frisk ni Nicy

\- vous avez épargne la vie d'une seule personne hee hee hee

\- dois-je en conclure que tu nous espionner

\- bingo , je parie que vous devez vous sentir génial , vous avez tué personne cette fois-ci

\- pourquoi nous aurons du tuer quelqu'un ?

\- qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu vas rencontrer un tueur sans merci rouquine ?

\- le seul que je connaisse et toi ici

( et puis il y a quelqu'un qui me tue depuis presque 100 ans maintenant au moins je ne suis plus à ça près)

\- hee hee un point pour toi , mais de toute manière vous allez mourir encore et encore

( si tu savais)

\- tu ressembles un méchant de mauvaise film l'action

\- hee hee je sens que ça va être très intéressant avec toi dans l'équation , j'ai tellement hâte de voir ta tête quand il sera mort

Flowey implanter son garde dans les paupières closes de Frisk, ce simple geste avait réussi à donner des sueurs froides au humains

\- il ne va pas mourir !

\- Hee hee il semblerait que j'ai touché une corde sensible , bien sûr qu'il va mourir il va même mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et toi tu vas finir par tuer de frustration avec des **AB**

\- qu'est-ce que c'est que ce **AB** !?

\- ah oui ! c'est vrai, les autres monstre sont trop cons pour le voir ou peut-être qu'il s'imagine que tu es là « ange gardien » mais cela veut véritablement dire A.B.J.E.C.T , et si tu me crois pas regarde directement dans ton menu

**** Nicy Drew 3 A.B.J.E.C.T 100/100 PV ****

\- tu vois très bien nous sommes pareils tous les deux, nous avons tous les deux une apparence mignonne inoffensive, pourtant nous sommes tellement plus intéressant que cela , beaucoup plus intéressant que tous ces abrutis incapable de se battre entre eux pas ce que "c'est mal de tuer" c'est à cause d'une mentalité aussi bête que cela, qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes sous le souterrain, tous ces regards abruti me dégoûte ! en ce moment même il doit même y avoir des gens qui nous regarde, lis ne font rien d'autre que nous regarder nous

\- ce n'est pas vrai je n'ai rien à voir avec toi

\- alors pourquoi ton âme est aussi puissante, tes PV tu en as presque autant que si tu en avais 20 en _**A.M.O.U.R**_

\- arrête ça tout de suite tu me donne la gerbe là

\- quand tu ne tue pas, ton _**a.b.j.e.c.t.i.v.i.t.é **_augmente et augmente le mal incarné au fond de toi va se réveiller

je buvais littéralement ces paroles je ne pouvais plus

ça ressemblait beaucoup trop paroles de mon père quand il me craché ça au visage chaque fois qu'il me voyait

( c'est beaucoup trop pour moi)

Nicy elle trembler de partout elle fermé les yeux , Frisk est à côté de toi tu ne dois pas réagir comme ça à côté de lui ,comme pour affirmer la petite voix qui lui avait ceci une petite main attrape la sienne

\- Nicy tout va bien , tu es quelqu'un de bien

Nicy aller déjà beaucoup mieux avec je ces quelques paroles après avoir traversé ses deux extrémités elle regardait un nouveau flowey dans les yeux qui avait arrêter de parler et qui semblait avoir apprécié spectacle

\- il a raison personne ne va mourir ici et surtout s'il te plaît arrête ton jeu de méchant de dessin animé

\- un méchant de dessin animé ?! tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses

\- à une fleur qui a la tronche d'un dessin d'enfant autiste

\- je suis le grand prince de ce futur de ce monde

( Flowey n'avais pas apprécié la dernière réplique de Nicy) **** l'auteur tiens justement à s'excuser pour cette dernière phrase la plupart des enfants autistes font de très jolis dessins ****

\- mais ne t'en fais pas espèce de ver de terre mon plan n'est pas régicide c'est beaucoup plus intéressant que ça

\- je t'arrête avant

Flowey c'est enterré après avoir dit

\- on dirait la réplique d'une mauvaise héroïne de manga

la chose démoniaque et enfin parti, laissa l'enfant et la rouquine

\- Nicy est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui Frisk mais tout de même

\- ?

\- ça ne fait que 3 heures qu'on est ici et je suis déjà à l'héroïne d'un mauvais manga ha ha !

-...

***tu utilises toute ta détermination pour pas pouffer de rire ***

\- ha ha ha c'est vrai , moi qui voulais avoir l'air badasse

\- ça fait gamine dit comme ça

\- oui , mais soyons sérieux une seconde Frisk , maintenant que nous savons que cette fleur diabolique va espionner chacun de nos gestes, nous allons devoir être encore plus prudent, à mon avis rien que pour rentrer chez, ça ne va sûrement pas être une balade de santé

*** tu es d'accord avec ce que raconte ta grande sœur et cela te rempli de détermination ***

l'enfant et la rouquine était totalement détendu malgré l'accident avec la fleur , et ils finissent enfin par traverser cette dernière porte termine

pour finir par atterrir dans de la neige

* * *

Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qui est long ce chapitre prenez ceci comme étant votre cadeau de Noël en avance, tout ce qui se pose la question pour les codes binaires, je vous laisse le soin d'avoir la curiosité d'aller le traduire vous-même**** Flowey sors tout de suite de ce corps ! ** et aussi tout ce qui se pose la question pour le A.B.J.E.C.T je vous expliquerai bien plus tard ** vu comme c'est parti cette histoire va durer au moins 60 chapitre , et oui bibiche ** et pour la toute fin désolé si Nicy ressemble effectivement à l'heroine d'un mauvais manga ****

sur ce je vous laisse au prochain chapitre


	7. miroir

**le miroir**

* * *

il semblerait que je suis une pince à cheveux pour rien , honnêtement cette pièce ne contient rien d'autre que des cartons remplis de vieilles affaires ou de jouet cassé ça semble être une sorte de débarras .

( Toriel ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ''deux'' humains tombe ici )

je continue encore à fouiller chaque carton scrupuleusement pendant près de 10 minutes , je ne trouve rien d'autre que encore une fois des jouets cassé , je me demande même si notre chèvre préférée n'avait pas eu des enfants avons-nous ( mais que sont-ils devenus ? )

j'arrête mon train de penser en trouvant une photo , au premier coup d'œil on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait rien de particulier , mise à part qu'on ne voyait rien d'autre que du noir , pourtant après plusieurs minutes à fixer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi désinscription rouge font leur apparition former une phrase ne laisse à plus que perplexe

*** regarde dans le miroir à côté de la chambre , tu trouveras quelque chose de très intéressant ***

une minute après que j'ai vu cette phrase mon cerveau n'avais pas enregistré , alors encore une fois je n'avais rien fait d'autre que fixer la photo , et puis petit à petit je à ressentir de la peur c'est vrai que depuis qu'on est arrivé si je peux faire les choses bizarres mais jamais quelque chose de vraiment méchant ( sauf Flowey ) là j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un jeu d'horreur un peu comme corps party

la peur qui pulse mon cœur s'est mis à amplifier lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi , j'ai commencé à ressortir des sueur froide et être tétanisé , je finis tout de même pas prendre mon courage à deux mains et me retourner avant de sursauter en voyant qu'il s'agissait juste de Frisk

\- ça va pas tu m'as fait peur !

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- NON ! Je suis juste dégoûte qu'il n'y ai rien de bien intéressant.

_ …... tu es en train de mentir .

\- Mais non ! Allez il faut qu'on aille parler à Toriel !

Je l'avais tiré par le bras pour le sortir de la pièce , a c'est yeux je devais avoir l'air trop sec ou trop sévère je n'allais hélas pas le choix il était le seul à pouvoir voir à Travers mon jeu d'acteur ( je dirais pas que je suis mytho mais moi même juste quelqu'un qui a tendance à cacher ce qu'il faut cacher , tout juste après que je l'ai Libéré que Frisk c'était positionner devant le miroir en question

mon sang ne fait qu'un tour

maintenant ce n'était plus pour moi que j'avais peur mais Frisk …... merde

il est sans doute ici à cause de moi et maintenant il est peut-être vers un piège potentiellement mortelle , tout ça parce que je voulais pas montrer que j'avais pas la situation en main ,

double merde , je m'approche de la destinée à lui venir en aide et à courir le plus loin possible si le besoin se fait ressentir

au moins la seule chose positive même si ceci peux sembler un poil mégalo ma curiosité est piquée au vif avec un léger mélange d'appréhension et instant

( d'une certaine manière c'était du quitte ou double )

alors je finis enfin pour me placer devant ce maudit miroir , j'ai lancé un regard noir à mon propre reflet d'une manière presque provocatrice , la scène vu par un œil extérieur ressembler sans doute à une comédie , moi même au bout de plusieurs secondes je me trouve ridicule ,tout cette histoire juste pour un miroir des plus banal .

j'étais tellement loin de la réalité

( ! )

le reflet de Frisk à disparaître , je n'ai pas regardé s'il était toujours à côté de moi comme captivé du changement , le mien change de couleur mes cheveux roux devient blond doré et ma chemise rouge à carreaux se transforme en une blancheur nu .

Cette image fixe mettez gravé dans la mémoire pour cause , ce regard vide d'une copie de moi décoloré je ressentais un profond malaise .

Pourquoi je pourquoi je sens de nouveau des mains me serre le cœur ?

Puis petit à petit les cheveux blonds ont commencer à se tresser ils se sont dirigés sur mon épaule gauche ((( ou du moins celle de droite si on suit la logique du miroir ))) ma chemise blanche se retrouve affublé d'une veste en jean et que maintenant je porte une robe mes taches de rousseur tellement significatif avait disparu et ma frange droite était devenu un dégradé qui suivait la tresse , mes yeux deviennent gris , un visage plus pâle et plus mature pour que je puisse le reconnaître

Reala

je n'en croyais pas mes yeux je l'a renvoyé devant moi en bien meilleure forme , cette Femme qui était une des rares personnes à m'avoir aider à me reconstruire , reconnaître une partie de mes cicatrices , à m'avoir aidé à me construire en tant que femme , elle était une amie proche voire comme une tante de cœur , la deuxième m'a m'avoir donné son amour ( et m'avoir fait chavirer le cœur pendant un court moment )

mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus là

peut-être qu'à ce moment-là si j'aurais pu me dépêcher si j'avais pensé autre chose qui à moi-même elle serait pas devant moi ici mais avec ses enfants et son mari mais n'étais plus là

Reala s'était mis à bouger elle tendit son bras vers moi mais au fil des secondes où sa main se rapproche et je pourrais voir qu'elle commence à se désagréger puis elle commença à dessiner sur le mur .

Je pourrais voir la chair et le sang partir morceau ceux qui faisaient assez inscription .

( ! )

encore une fois j'ai dû lutter pour pas regarder ailleurs , ou même de bouger ou tout simplement pleurer pour la laisser finir , j'avais peur que au moindre mouvement elles disparaissent et que je ne la reverrai jamais , pourtant elle était déjà en train de disparaître , il n'y avait pas que sa main qui se désagréger elle avait la peau sur les os , c'est magnifique cheveux blonds était en train de devenir rose avant de tomber en poignet , les yeux qui abrite et son regard triste mais néanmoins doux disparité dans les orbites , elle n'avait plus assez de chair et de sang les inscriptions commencent à devenir illisible

A I D ! N Y

après qu'elle ait réussi plus ou moins à graver l'image à son tour c'était effacer …..

…... je reste là , sans rien faire de plus alors que ma réflexion intervenu à sa place mais toujours avec la gravure comme seule preuve de tout ce qui venait de se passer

je devais avoir une tête horrible mais c'était le maximum que je pouvais faire , parce que là maintenant j'avais qu'une seule envie de pouvoir fondre en larmes de hurler avec la seule force de points briser la surface réfléchissante pour enfin finir à m'écrouler sur le sol

mais il n'y a rien fait de tout ça

alors que là je venais de recevoir une de mes plus grande claque de ma vie , vous venez de me mettre devant moi une de mes plus grandes erreurs un de mes plus lourd péché

non ce n'était pas le scénario d'un corps party

n'était rien de plus que la réalité

c'est à cause de moi quelle est devenu un squelette

_Nicy tout va bien ?_

j'avais presque oublié Frisk , il a sans doute remarqué que je n'étais pas bien et le pire que tu n'as pas tort , je ne dois pas le montrer pour sa sécurité et son innocence , avec lui aussi j'ai fauté

alors encore une fois je vais faire semblant , et maquiller la vérité

et qu'importe les conséquences sur mon moral

pourquoi faut-il que mon cœur me fasse toujours aussi non

pourquoi le continue-t-elle pas en parler dans le chapitre 7 tout simplement parce que je sais que si elle en pense trop à va s'effondrer au moment qu'il le faut pas donc elle garde pour elle en suspens


End file.
